Truth, Lies and Love
by J-Meister
Summary: Jennifer moves towns and begins school at Konoha High. She finds that there is more to her friends than she knew, there was always something hidden behind their Truth, their Lies and their Love. but what is it that he doesn't want her to know? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.....i swear. Jennifer is all mine, just like her aunty is. No you shall not steals her *glares*  
**  
**_A/N:_** _Welcome all, this is a high school fiction story as you can see, but don't worry, there's more i want to do with this than boring old school stuff. xP_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Konoha._ That was the name of the new high school.

Jennifer's parents agreed for her to stay with her aunt as her previous school, let's just say, she didn't manage to make any friends at all.

"Jennifer! Jennifer!" Jennifer's aunt yelled, her voice so loud it could be heard from a mile away, exaggerating of course.

"Aunty Bella" Jennifer said excitedly, eagerly running forward and giving her aunt a hug.

"How have you been darling?" Bella asked lovingly, rubbing her hands up and down Jennifer's arms, realizing how cold she was,

"Come, come. Let's get you inside before I have to defrost you in front of the fire" she joked and guided her inside.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Jennifer replied, trying to stop her shivering.

Once they both were inside and seated, Bella prepared a cup of tea, which Jennifer willingly held onto, hoping to get feeling back into her hands.

"So uh… Which bedroom am I staying in?" Jennifer started, "and do you have a map of this place? I'm definitely going to get lost here"

"I have two free bedrooms you can choose from" Bella replied with a shrug, "and I prepared a map for you right here" she grinned and placed a pamphlet in front of Jennifer.

"Oh, you know me too well" Jennifer said sarcastically as she grabbed the pamphlet and opened it up.

Aunty Bella came and stood behind her, pointing at various places and explaining what was there.

"Now that there is the one and only high school. Not very far from here, so you can just walk there" Bella told her, before pointing to a distant area in Konoha,

"that there is an area where you'd most want to avoid, hot spot for criminals you could say and rampaging teenagers"

Jennifer made a mental note not to go anywhere near there.

"Oh and this is the best place to go if you like shopping. Why I should go take you sometime dear!" Bella perked up as she pointed to a shopping center that wasn't far from the school; no wonder her aunt bought this place then.

"We'll I might go freshen up and explore a bit then, get used to this place" Jennifer announced, standing up and grabbing her suitcase.

"Ok dear, just tell me when you'll leave then" Bella answered from the kitchen as Jennifer made her way into the first bedroom she saw.

It was spacious; a desk on one side of the room with a TV while the other housed a double bed.

Later she was unpacked, refreshed and relaxed on her bed before deciding it was best to wander around the area and hope to remember where to go tomorrow, when she starts her school.

"Ok! I'm going for a walk now!" she yelled to her aunt.

"Ok, don't go too long. Otherwise I'll have to hunt you down" her aunt replied jokingly and listened to the front door shutting.

At 12pm, the sun had finally risen across the sky and it was no longer freezing cold.

Before Jennifer could leave her front lawn though, someone yelled across to her.

"Hey!" a bright blue haired man yelled, "can ya give us a hand here for a sec'?" he asked, attempting to carry a heavy load from his car.

Smiling nervously, Jennifer nodded and helped him maneuver the box out of his car and through the front door.

Placing the box into his lounge room, he grinned widely at her.

"Cheers for that. The names Kisame by the way" He introduced, holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, she shook it and smiled at him nicely "Jennifer"

"Well here, have ten bucks on the house" He pulled out his wallet and gave her a ten dollar note that she took grudgingly.

"Uh…well…thank you" she told him and began to leave the house.

As she walked out a dark haired man almost collided into her, instinctively, she jumped back but fell in the process. Before she could hit the ground, someone grabbed her wrist and steadied her.

"Are you ok?" the dark haired man asked, his voice so low that Jennifer barely caught what he said.

Blushing embarrassedly, Jennifer nodded quickly "yes…uh…sorry"

"Haha Itachi! That wasn't nice, you knocked poor Jennifer over" Kisame teased but stopped when he was glared at, "Ok, ok. Take it easy" Kisame muttered lowly.

"Uh….well….I better go" Jennifer said awkwardly. The man presumed as Itachi, moved out of the door way and nodded for her to leave.

"Bye" Jennifer said to both of the men and left, walking unusually fast.

It took Jennifer ten minutes of walking to find her way to her school, it was reasonably close by and by the looks of it so was the shopping center which we right across the street from the school.

Heaps of teenagers looked like they hang there and at the moment a big group were hanging in the car park.

Jennifer almost avoided them on her way inside but she kicked over a stack of empty soft drink cans, which gathered a lot of attention from the teenagers.

"Hey you!" A spiky blonde haired teenager perked up, running to her.

"My cans! Dude you ruined my pile of cans!" He yelled overdramatically as he fell to his knees in front of her feet.

"Uh…." Jennifer started, unsure whether to be sorry or not.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot!" a drastically pink haired girl said, coming over and whacking Naruto on the head.

"Sorry about him. He's…uh….had too much weed today" she explained, pulling Naruto up by his hair.

"Sakura! That hurts" Naruto grumbled before looking at an awkward Jennifer.

"Hey, you're cute!" he stated with a grin, "I'm Naruto! What's yours?"

Blushing from his blunt statement she answered,"uh… Jennifer"

"Leave her alone you dumbass!" Someone from the group yelled and a murmur of 'yeah' followed after.

"I'm Sakura by the way. Are you by any chance new here?" the pink haired girl known as Sakura asked.

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah in fact, I just got here today"

"You must be the new girl coming to our school then. Our principal mentioned you were coming." Sakura told her and smiled, "did you want to hang with us?"

Swallowing nervously Jennifer nodded gratefully, "yes I would love to"

"Everyone, we have a newcomer here!" Sakura yelled as she dragged Jennifer to the group excitedly.

"Well you've already met Naruto" She started and then pointed to a guy who was staring lazily at the clouds, "that there is Shikamaru, Most lazy guy you could probably meet"

At the mention of his name Shikamaru lifted his hand and waved, "Yo"

"That is choji, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Hinata next to Naruto there…Ino , who stole my seat!" Sakura growled angrily before her face softened.

"And last, Sasuke" it was obvious to her that Ino and Sakura both fancied Sasuke, who looked like he was always brooding. Jennifer never fancied brooding guys much.

"Um…Hi" Jennifer said awkwardly, "I'm Jennifer"

"Hey Jen, You can sit here if you want" The guy with his dog offered, winking flirtatiously at her.

"Kiba, you're as worse as Naruto" Shino said shaking his head at him. Growling, Kiba turned on him "Whatever man! Just 'cause I can get girls and you can't, doesn't mean I'm as bad as Naruto"

"Here sit next to me" Sakura said pulling Jennifer into the gap of the circle, Sitting down she looked next to her and saw that Shikamaru was still staring at the clouds.

"Hello?" she said awkwardly. Shikamaru still stared dazedly at the clouds but snapped out of it when a hand brushed past his view.

"Huh? What?!" he blabbered confused, looking at choji and his hand.

"She's…. talking to… you" he replied to him through mouthfuls of potato chips.

"Who….?" Shikamaru muttered and finally noticed the new girl sitting next to him.

"Hi..." she said again, almost amusedly.

"Just ignore him, he may be smart. But he is incredibly lazy" Ino, the blonde haired girl, spoke up as she smirked at Shikamaru.

He rolled his eyes in return, muttering something about her being troublesome.

Jennifer laughed at them two before she was distracted by Naruto's angry mumbling.

"I still don't understand why Tsunade-sama is giving me so much work to do" he said, throwing small pieces of rock over his head.

"Well, duh. Your too high all the time that you don't realize how far behind you are. Especially in maths" Sakura retorted and blushed when Sasuke made a snort of amusement.

That was when Jennifer knew there was some rivalry going on between both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto jumped up onto his feet glaring angrily at the calm, unaffected Sasuke.

"Don't laugh at me, Sasuke-teme!" he shouted, "I could take you on any day!"

"You? Could take me on?! You can't even walk in a straight line and you think you could take me on?" Sasuke retorted back, smirking the whole time. His whole attitude began to annoy Jennifer; he seemed to act as if he was the best and most perfect one in the group.

"Hahaa he's right you know!" Kiba laughed, "you really can't walk properly, you always seem to be on something"

Fuming, Naruto slammed his empty can onto the ground and stamped on it. The whole group including Jennifer laughed at his childish behavior.

"Fine. I'll tell you something. I will cut down my quantity of dope and alcohol and prove to you that I will become better than you!" he promised determinedly.

"Oh keep it down idiot. You attracted attention" Shikamaru muttered, no longer looking at the clouds but now looking at people staring as they passed by.

Looking around, Jennifer suddenly noticed the whole group had tensed up and were staring in the direction of the shops.

"What's….wrong?" she asked following their gaze.

"Them" Shino nodded in the directions of 2 older males. She recognized them as the people she had helped earlier, Kisame and Itachi.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked innocently, "I met them not long ago and they seemed nice"

everyone looked at her in surprise, "they were nice?" Naruto blurted first.

"'Tch. They aren't anything close to nice" Sasuke snapped, "he's a prick"

Jennifer looked at Sasuke then to Kisame and Itachi, noticing the similarity in Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi's your brother?" she guessed.

His eyebrows twitched and he stood up, muttering a low yes before leaving the group.

"Itachi wasn't a great brother" Sakura explained, "He apparently was the reason why both his parents ended up splitting up"

"Oh." Jennifer realized, feeling sorry for Sasuke now. Realizing why he acted like he did.

Both Itachi and Kisame passed by the group, purposely ignoring them all as they passed by, Kisame's eyes however turned slightly and met Jennifer's before quickly looking away again.

To her, they seemed to be normal people. She couldn't see what everyone had meant of them being horrible people.

What she didn't know, was that there was definitely more to Itachi and Kisame than what anyone expected.

* * *

_**HA-ha**....and yeah those boys can be forward when talking to Jen, don't worry they are_ _particularly_ _ joking._

_Now i wonder what's exactly up with kisame and itachi? They may be Jocks........but ....yeah that can be bad too cant it? hahaa. well your just gonna have to read more to find out what exactly is up with them all. xP_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters!.....i swear, just like last chapter!.**

**A/N:**_ Hellooo once again. Chapter 2, just how i hope you will like it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**  
**It was her first day at school and she was already running late to her first class.  
**  
**She had accidentally slept in, forgetting to set her alarm.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" she muttered, she finally made it to the school and raced down various hallways looking for her classroom, but she could not find it.

Looking desperately at every classroom she passed, Jennifer didn't notice a figure up ahead that obviously stopped and waited for her to notice him. When she did finally notice him, she had run full speed into his Torso.

"Looking for something?" he asked and she felt the vibrations of his voice. She blushed at the awkwardness and slowly looked up, recognizing the familiar voice.

Itachi stood there silently, staring down blankly at her.

"Oh! Itachi" she blurted, stepping back quickly, "I always seem to run into you, don't I?" she joked nervously.

He gave a low laugh, one of mockery or just amusement...she did not know, but was willing to ignore it.

"I...uh...I'm Lost" she admitted after they were enveloped in silence.

"What class?" he asked, surprisingly not showing any annoyance.

She still didn't understand what her new group of friends were going on about, he didn't seem like what they described him to be.

"I uh... have Maths in classroom 25 A" she said, reading her timetable again. Itachi nodded and turned around walking away.

Her mouth opened and closed rapidly, did he just walk away? She thought staring incredulously. Itachi turned around looking at her annoyed, sensing that she didnt follow, "are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to follow?" he asked her, hinting the most obvious answer of why he was walking away.

"Oh!" she gasped dumbly and rushed forward to keep in pace with Itachi.

The walk to her class shrouded Jennifer with awkwardness as she realised how much of a fool she was being around Itachi and how surprising that he hadn't even left her on her own, looking for her classroom.

Itachi stopped abruptly causing Jennifer to stop her thoughts short when she once again collided into him.

"Uh..Hehe...Sorry" Jennifer said nervously and walked around him to see her classroom.

"You have a habit of doing that don't you?" Itachi's voice gained her attention again, she turned around and faced him embarrassedly.

She noticed, if she looked thoroughly, that he was deeply amused. Now that aggravated her, though Jennifer would never have the courage to yell at him, she couldn't help but be annoyed.

"N-not exactly" She uttered out, eyes narrowed on the floor before she smiled childishly "You just happen to be getting special treatment"

"Of you colliding into me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Scratching her head she grinned, "Pretty much"

"You better get to class before its too late to bother going" Itachi hinted, watching for her reaction. The reaction he got was the one he expected.

"Crap!" She shouted, eyes widened. She had forgot why Itachi had taken her here and turned around rushing to the door in front of her.

She opened it and noticed everyone was staring in her direction.

"Uhh....sorry. I'm late" she started, walking slowly to the teacher.

"But of course, you are the new student i presume?" The male teacher asked, scratching his beard.

"Yeah, Jennifer Hampton" She told him. He nodded in response, "Well you can call me Asuma-Sensei"

Asuma turned to the students staring curiously at Jennifer, "Alright everyone get back to work. I want to see what you have done at the end"

When they all faced their work, Asuma turned back to Jennifer.

"Alright, Just open your maths book and start on Chapter 2. If you have any questions, just ask me alright?" He told her, Jennifer nodded and proceeded to a seat that was next to Sakura, her friend she met yesterday.

"Oh and Jennifer?" Asuma asked lowly, she turned back to him curiously.

"Try not to shout outside like that next time" He told her, smirking amusedly.

Jennifer's eyes widened and a blush creeped up, she hadn't realised that she yelled that loud. She turned and rushed to the spare seat next to Sakura.

"Hey" Sakura said as Jennifer seated down next to her.

Naruto leaned back in his chair to face the girls.

"Neh...Sakura-chan, what's the answer for..." Naruto stopped, staring at Jennifer wierdly "...When did you get here?"

"Uh...didn't you see me come in a second ago?" Jennifer asked, confused.

"Naruto you baka. You fell asleep again didn't you?" Sakura scolded as she noticed his paper was completely blank.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked elsewhere, "...No."

"You're still nowhere near enough to beat me at anything" Sasuke pipped up, his back facing away from the group.

Naruto twisted around, Glaring daggers at the arrogant boy.

"I just fell asleep this one time" he started but Sakura scoffed,

"You always fall asleep in maths Baka, or are too doped up to know what you're doing"

" Neh. You'll stick up for me Jen-chan? Right?" Naruto asked, staring at her with watery eyes.

"It's not like I could help you much here anyhow" Jennifer replied, trying not to laugh.

Before he could reply, the School bell went off and everyone began rapidly packing up.

"Alright everyone" Asuma spoke up, "Today's homework is to complete exercises 1, 2 and 3 in chapter 2"

With that everyone left the room, Sakura and Naruto making sure Jennifer followed them.

"So how did you manage to find the class?" Sakura asked as they headed down the halls, she obviously knew that Jennifer got lost.

" Haha well..... I sort of ran into Itachi and he, showed me the way"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well....I guess he does have a heart then"

Before Jennifer could ask what she meant, an arm snaked around her waist and she looked at it in alarm.

"Hey Jenny, Fancy meeting you again" Kiba's sly voice whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him, trying not to show her annoyance and grabbed one of his fingers, bending it backwards.

"Nice seeing you again too" she said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kiba whimpered letting go immediately and holding his precious hand. Shino and Shikamaru cracked up laughing from behind them, "Alright Jen!" Shikamaru smirked, high-fiving the girl.

"Hahaha the Wuss got beaten up by some girl?!" A taunting voice mocked, Jennifer turned to look at them, not recognising the older male.

He had slicked back, silvery grey hair and his face held more arrogance than that of sasuke's.

"Just get lost alright" Kiba said, glaring at the guy. Jennifer looked at Sakura in confusion and noticed that she and the others were staring at the same guy in annoyance as well.

"Or what?! You 'gonna cry? Aww is that it ya wuss?" He laughed mockingly before giving a shrug, "Fuck. I'm leaving anyhow, you're no fun"

True to his word, the guy just walked past everyone and to a table at the further end of the cafeteria where she noted Kisame's hair.

"Umm....who was that?" she asked awkwardly.

"_That_.....shows you just part of why we hate those assholes" Naruto grumbled, taking a seat on the bench next to Shino and Ino.

"That was Hidan" Sakura explained properly, "He isn't exactly the most friendly person in the whole school or town for that matter"

"I'm surprised he _even_ has _any_ friends at all" Kiba scoffed, obviously rattled by Hidan's remarks.

"Oh....ok" Jennifer said, not sure what to say. She went and took a seat on the bench next to Hinata, "Hello" She said quietly as Jennifer took a seat.

"Hi" she smiled back kindly, she noticed however, Hinata's attention seemed directed towards Naruto on the other side of the table.

"So what do you have next?!" Kiba asked Jennifer enthusiastically, taking a leap and sitting casually on the table top.

"Sport" she replied, looking at the others, "Do any of you's have the same?"

Everyone nodded in response, well most of them did. Sasuke, Ino and Shino were all either distracted or not bothering to reply.

"This school has teams that sort the students and their classes out easily but when it comes to sport, All the students in the same year have it at the same time" Sakura explained, sharing her obvious intelligence.

Ino scoffed at her, obviously jealous, "No need to show off, forehead girl!"

Sakura was about to yell back but a loud noise of someone clearing their throat brought their attention.

Sasuke stood up immediately from his seat glaring at the said person. "What do you want" he snapped.

Itachi stood there, staring at them all impassively, but as his eyes landed on Jennifer's he kept them there.

"I would like to talk to someone if that's ok" he answered back calmly, looking pointedly at Jennifer.

Taking his hint, she moved away from the group and followed him so that no one in the group could hear them.

"Uh...what's up?" she asked confused at why he needed to talk to her.

"I figured you didn't realise that you dropped this when you rushed in your class this morning" Itachi said, pulling out something from his jacket pocket.

"Oh! My wallet!" Jennifer said in surprise, taking it gratefully from his hands. "Thank you so much for that Itachi! I didn't realise it fell out"

He smirked slightly at her, "I noticed"

With that he turned around and headed back to his own table again, leaving Jennifer there confused at just how her wallet could have fallen out.

"What did he say to you?" Naruto demanded for everyone as Jennifer came back to the group, Sasuke also had his attention focused on what she was going to say

"That I just...dropped my wallet?" she said slightly confused, showing her the wallet still in her hand.

"Oh...."Everyone muttered, confused or disappointed, she wasn't sure but guessed it was disappointment.

Before she put her wallet into her bag, one of her cards fell out and then she noticed a letter poking out from inside.

Confused she went and grabbed the letter reading it quietly in her thoughts, Careful not to show anyone.

_Kisame needs extra help again,  
He's willing to give you $100 if you'd come after school.  
~Itachi_

is that all? She thought, slightly disappointed that the letter was about helping Kisame again.

* * *

_ Pretty lame ending your thinking eh?.....But...... i mean, would itachi really say something like 'Meet me under a tree at -Insert time- ' ? Lol well if you did......i didnt think so.....he seems more of a......'Hidemyweaknesses' type guy ya'know?....Lols anyhow._

_I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK,reviews make me hungry for more xP._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NONE of the characters belong to me except Jennifer and her aunt!**

A/N: Looky looky, another chap for this story. I'd love for some reviews ! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After her first day of school, Jennifer couldn't help but feel more relieved to have found new friends in just one day. Jennifer also had grown more curious to why two groups of friends she met were so hateful against each other, or to her, Sakura's group of friends who were being hateful towards Itachi and Kisame.

She just exited the main entrance of the school with Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke being doom and gloom had wandered off alone, it was then that she noticed Itachi leaning against the brick wall that lead around the school.

Sakura seemed to be busily scolding Naruto again to have noticed them ahead, "Hey guys, I'll catch up later, I got 'ta go do some things." Jennifer said, waving at them.

Naruto sulkily waved before giving Sakura a begging look, "_Can't I borrow your notes?!_ I'll try not to fall asleep again." He begged. Sakura sighed with distain.

"You _always_ say that Baka! Aren't you trying to become better than Sasuke-kun?" she said and then added lowly, "_…not that you ever will._"

Jennifer left before she heard anymore. She walked towards Itachi who calmly waited, leaning against the brick wall with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Itachi-san?" Jennifer said, her voice successfully bringing him back from where ever he went. Itachi looked to her calmly, "Ready?" He said and then started walking to the car park without her answer.

Annoyed slightly, Jennifer could only roll her eyes and follow him. What if she wanted to say no to helping out? She thought sarcastically.

"What does Kisame need help with this time?" Jennifer asked through the silence as they walked, "And why bother asking me?" she added curiously..

"Seemed like a simple idea, you live only across the road." Itachi shrugged casually. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and pressed a button to unlock a car.

Not too far from them was a very flashy and expensive car for a young person like Itachi to have.

"Is that a Mustang?!" Jennifer blurted, recognizing the red car better when they were closer. Itachi smirked.

"1969 Mustang Fastback." Itachi said proudly, he walked to the driver's side and got into the car.

Nervously, Jennifer got into the passenger's seat and admired the inside features. She put on her seat beat and listened as the engine rumbled to life.

His driving skills however had scared the wits out of her, she grabbed on to her seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Itachi casually sped out of the car park, expertly skidding around corners and avoiding other cars and people.

He noticed the paling on Jennifer's face and slowed his speed rapidly, "Sorry." He said emotionlessly after a moment of awkwardness. Jennifer took her time to let her breath and heart to calm down.

"I-It's o-ok….I d-don't think I'm not used to p-people driving like t-that" she stuttered, staring wide-eyed at him. Itachi chuckled slightly, "I 'spose you haven't gotten into a car with that blonde haired kid yet either?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Who, Naruto?" she said, eyebrows furrowed. He nodded while watching the road; "Trust me when I say 'Don't get into a car with Naruto'" Itachi said and noticed the bewildered look on her face.

"He's not a good driver." He added. Jennifer nodded slightly, choosing to let the confusing topic pass when she saw they were finally on their street.

She saw Kisame relaxing on the grass and said sarcastically, "Seems like he has _a lot_ of work to do."

Itachi ignored her and parked the car in the driveway. He got out and Kisame looked towards them with his trademark sharp grin.

"Heey Itachi! Took your sweet ass time did ya? You're usually here way before me!" Kisame said with mockery. He only then noticed Jennifer when she got out of the passenger side, an understanding look crossed his face and he stood up.

"Hey Jennifer! How was your first day?" He greeted her, picking up the towel he was laying on and chucking it over his shoulder.

"Hi Kisame-san." Jennifer said happily, "It was a good day, I'm glad to have met many people already."

He nodded, a mocking smirk playing on his lips, "Yeah I saw your new buddies today, the wan-" Itachi slammed the front door open suddenly, distracting Kisame and Jennifer. Itachi was glaring warningly at Kisame, his hand on the door from where he obviously pushed it harshly into the wall.

"Whoops sorry Itachi-san." Kisame suddenly said, his enthusiasm seemingly fake, "Your lil' brother's with them isn't he?" he teased lightly. Jennifer stayed put looking from one to the other, wondering what they were trying to hide.

"Come on, you needed some help didn't you, that's the reason why I got Jennifer here." Itachi snapped, walking inside, Jennifer watched him with concern. There was something slightly off about Itachi but she wasn't sure, he seemed to be on edge.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry about him. he can be such an asshole sometimes." Kisame shrugged and motioned Jennifer to follow him. "I just need help with moving some of my boxes into another room. Itachi's too lazy to help me you see." He muttered.

He took her into the lounge room, passing by the kitchen where Itachi stood watching them with a drink in his hand. He smirked at jennifer when they passed by again with a heavy box and stifled his laugh when he saw Jennifer struggling.

"What have you got in here?!" she huffed out, Kisame laughed "Just a bunch of things…that are pretty much made out of metal…..yeah they are pretty heavy aren't they?"

He guided them into a room that was fairly dark, she could see boxes were already in there and most of them were ripped from obviously someone attempting to drag them around.

Once they dropped the box carefully as Kisame said, they moved a few more into the room before Jennifer decided to collapse on the floor, huffing tiredly.

Kisame left the room for a moment, laughing at her tired form and Itachi returned, handing her a drink which she took gratefully.

"Now you see why I didn't bother helping him." He told her. Jennifer nodded, taking a gulp of the juice he gave her. The juice tasted slightly too sweet and she looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah I put in some vodka." he admitted, his smirk once again on his face.

"Come and sit in the lounge room, the couches are better than the floor." Itachi hinted to her, moving out of the doorway for her to follow. Jennifer did, slowly getting up from the floor, only to freeze when she noticed something sticking out of a box.

It was a bit dark to see what it actually was but she was sure that it was a …gun?

Jennifer's insides felt like they were freezing when that thought passed through her head, she swallowed nervously, _why would they have a gun?_ She thought absurdly, shaking her head and quickly walking out of the room. She was probably seeing things, after all that work she did today, she was tired.

In the lounge room, they both entered to see Kisame sprawled out on the couch, flickering channels on TV. Itachi moved and stood in front of the widescreen TV and stared pointedly down at Kisame and then towards Jennifer.

"You got her to help, now pay up so she can leave." that stung Jennifer a little as she looked at him, did she do something wrong?

"Oh yeah that's right." Kisame chuckled, getting up from the couch and reaching to his back pocket. He pulled out a black leather wallet and grabbed a few notes.

"Here" Kisame said, handing Jennifer the notes. She lightly took them and gasped at how much he gave her.

"150 is a bit too much don't you think?" Jennifer stared at them both incredulously; Itachi shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat on the couch.

Kisame just waved his hand in the air with an undisturbed look, "No. No. you did awesome and I thought I might spoil ya a bit. I mean, I'm _glad_ at least _someone_ helped me out." He said and glared out the corner of his eyes to Itachi.

"O…okay" Jennifer said hesitantly, pocketing the money. "You know what. You should come hang out some more. We got pool table and all, and if you want to have a few drinks behind your parents back, we'll help ya out, wont we Itachi?" Kisame said with a wink.

"Don't bring me on this." Itachi said looking at him with a '_you've got to be kidding me'_ look.

"I'll uh…think about it." Jennifer smiled slightly, "Well now though I better go…."

Kisame just jumped and lounged on the couch and mumbled a 'cya.' This made Itachi sigh and get up, "I'll shut the door behind you then.". He then walked with her to the door and leaned against the door frame once she stepped outside the house.

"You are welcome to drop by as Kisame said, he wasn't joking or anything, if you get bored or anything and we're home you can drop by some time." Itachi said suddenly. Jennifer made contact with his eyes, locking them with his and saw the seriousness and insistence that were showing in his eyes. Her heart fluttered slightly.

"y-yeah… I might take that offer up, my aunt doesn't have anything too interesting in her house" Jennifer laughed slightly.

Itachi smirked and nodded, "Well cya later I guess." He said and shut the door softly.

Jennifer turned around and walked home with flushed face. "I think I really like him." She murmured to herself and went inside, collapsing on her bed, sighing blissfully. She did like him.

* * *

**What do you think? any thoughts?** and there's definitely something happening that hasn't been revealed yet. give ya hint. its not going to be a school angst, its alot more dangerous with these groups of ppl.

heh....thats all for now. reviews? *puppy eyes*


End file.
